Pokemon: The Unknown Start
by Haeza-Ezren
Summary: Bagaimana jika orang yang memberikan startermu ada orang yang tak kau duga? Sebuah cerita tentang trainer muda yang memulai petualangannya di region yang jauh, tak ada professor pokemon, tanpa dibebani dengan tugas di pundaknya. Hanya petualangan bebas bersama pokemonnya. Tapi bagaimana dia akan melewati takdir yang dia pilih dari pokemon pertamanya?
Uhh... Sarafku tegang, jantung berdetak cepat, dan tubuhku bergetar. Uuf, ah.. Tenang..tenang... Ah.. Tempat ini selalu menenangkanku. Phypone Forest, sebuah hutan kecil yang tenang dan sejuk. Tempat ini tidak ramai dan juga dipenuhi pokemon yang jinak. Setiap ada pikiran aku selalu datang ke sini.

"Ahh..." aku menghela nafas setelah menghirup udara sejuk di sini.

Hari ini aku akan mendapat pokemon pertamaku.. aku sampai sulit tidur karenanya! Bahkan pagi-pagi buta seperti ini aku sudah di sini. Ah, pokemon seperti apa yang akan kudapat nanti? Petualangan seperti apa yang menanti? Semakin dipikirkan membuatku tidak sabar! Tanpa aku sadari cahaya pertama sudah muncul. aku turun dari pohon yang kupanjat dan berjalan menyusuri hutan.

"!" aku seperti mendengar sesuatu tadi. Sepertinya hanya perasaanku saja. Tapi aku tidak sadar bahwa ada bayangan yang mengikutiku.

Angsha Town

Aku berjalan dengan santai menyusuri kota kecil yang nyaman ini. Hm? Ada keributan apa di sana? Aku berjalan dengan penasaran ke arah kerumunan para calon trainer yang berkumpul di tengah kota.

"Hey! Apa ada yang terjadi?" tanyaku ke salah satu calon trainer di situ.

"Oh, ternyata cuma kau. Kupikir salah seorang breeder dari Farm." jawabnya.

Di kota ini setiap tahun banyak calon trainer yang berkumpul untuk mendapat pokemon. Kami tidak diberikan pokemon oleh seorang profesor untuk mengerjakan sejenis ensiklopedia yang disebut pokedex, atau belajar di sebuah trainer academy dan kemudian mendapat pokemon saat kelulusan. Di sini tidak seperti itu, para calon trainer dari daerah dekat sini berkumpul di Angsha Town untuk mendapatkan pokemon dari sebuah Farm pokemon dekat kota ini. Kami diberikan pokemon hanya dengan syarat bahwa kami berkomitmen akan merawat dengan baik pokemon yang kami terima.

"Ah, memangnya ada apa dengan para breeder dari Farm?" tanyaku lagi.

"Mereka seharusnya datang daritadi, tapi tadi ada yang memberitahu kalau mereka dihadang di jalan oleh beberapa orang." jawabnya dengan geliah.

"Terima kasih infonya ya!" seruku sambil meninggalkan kerumunan itu. Dengan gusar aku berjalan lagi ke arah Phypone Forest untuk menenangkan pikiran.

Phypone Forest

Aku duduk bersila di atas sebuah batu besar sambil memejamkan mata. Aku sedang fokus memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan seperti ada sengatan di belakang kepalaku dan aku mulai melihat potongan-potongan gambar. Para breeder dan truk mereka dari Farm. Orang orang berpakaian aneh yang memegang alat aneh dan dengan cara yang aneh juga sedang membongkar muatan truk dari Farm. Ah, itu pokeball yang berisi pokemon untuk para calon trainer, semuanya sudah diberi label nama. Uh..kok aku ngga lihat punyaku ya? Tunggu.. tempat ini kan... Route 15B! Route 15 memang memiliki banyak jalan jadi dibagi menjadi 15A dan 15B, tapi aku yakin ini jalur B karena aku sering melewatinya untuk pergi ke Farm.

...

Sekarang gambar-gambar itu hilang... Apakah aku melihat gambar itu karena bersemedi? Jadi seperti pencerahan? Ah, tidak mungkin. Saat sibuk berpikir, aku tidak melihat ada orang yang lewat di belakangku.

"Hei! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya orang yang sedang berdiri di belakangku.

"AAH! Oh, ternyata manusia, phew kukira apa tadi."

"Jadi kau pikir aku ini hantu?! Lagipula kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi." tegasnya.

Aku menceritakan semuanya, mulai dari masalah di Farm, sampai penglihatanku barusan.

"Hoo.. Jadi mereka mulai bergerak, eh?" gumamnya.

"Apa kau tadi mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyaku.

"Ah tidak, hmm.. Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu?"

"Eh?" aku bingung sekarang.

"Ya, aku akan membantumu mendapatkan starter untuk para calon trainer itu. Namaku Jack Raylight tapi panggil saja Bandana, karena begitulah mereka memanggilku."

"Bandana?" aku dapat mengerti maksudnya, bandana merah yang dia pakai memang meninggalkan kesan. "Oh, namaku-"

"Tadi katamu Route 15B kan?" dia sudah memotong kalimatku.. "Kalau begitu ayo langsung kesana, Alakazzam!"

Dia melempar sebuah pokeball, dan dari dalamnya keluar pokemon sihir dengan IQ yang sangat tinggi itu.

"Teleport!"

*Fwoosh*

Sesaat kemudian kami sudah di Route 15B, ternyata semuanya persis seperti yang kulihat tadi..

"Jadi? Kau sudah siap?" tanya Bandana.

"Siap apa?"

"Tentu saja melawan mereka! Memangnya apalagi? Mencoba meminta baik-baik pada mereka? Hahahahaha! Baru pertama kali aku melihat orang sepertimu!"

"Tapi aku tidak punya pokemon!" jawabku.

"Nih, kupinjamkan. Dia baru menetas seminggu lalu, tapi anak ini sudah siap untuk pertarungan pertamanya loh" dia melemparkan sebuah pokeball kepadaku sambil tersenyum.

"Loh, i-ini kan?"

Aku belum tahu, saat aku menerima pokemon ini petualanganku belum dimulai...

* * *

Jadi! Itulah akhir dari sebuah awal bagi trainer muda kita. Pokemon apa yang dia dapat, itu masih misteri. Tapi tentu saja akan banyak petualangan yang menantinya!

Karna ini fic pertama yang akhirnya kucoba buat, jadi bagi siapapun yang membaca (oke ini kesannya sangat miskin reader) tolong baca dan berikan review :v

A PKMN TRAINER WANTS TO BATTLE

SO I HAVE TO FIGHT HIM! BYE!


End file.
